criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tip of the Iceberg
Tip of the Iceberg is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifteenth overall. It takes place in Western Europe appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Following COBRA's downfall and the player's departure from Rusthollow to join The Global Protection Agency, the player and Connor arrived in Iceland to convene with the rest of the agency. While the duo sailed over the Jökulsárlón glacial lagoon to arrive at the headquarters by the edge of the water, they heard shouting from a nearby boat. There, they found a sailor named Argeir Elbergsson panicking as he had found a body. After investigating the scene, they found the body of a young woman floating in the water. Connor first believed that the situation could have been an accident, before squeamish coroner Nia confirmed that she was tied up with rope while she died from hypothermia. Takagi also ascertained that the victim's name was Leonora Makansdottir and that she was a student studying at Reykjavík University. There, they suspected university dean Silvana Lindarsdottir and student Diana Larsdottir. While the player and Connor spoke about the case so far, Takagi interrupted them and explained that she was able to salvage the victim's phone. She then revealed that Leonora was supposed to be heading to Alþingishúsið, the Icelandic parliament building, on the day of her death. The player and Connor quickly headed there and suspected politician Mikael Hartgivsson and President of Iceland Laufar Arndorsson. The player also met Imran who boasted about discovering the killer knew Icelandic history. The pair then recapped the case before Anya, the agency's consultant, asked for them to see Chief Logan Jones in his office. Logan greeted the player and welcomed them to the force, asking them to wrap up the investigation quickly due to Laufar's involvement. Upon searching the parliament building and the crime scene once more, they arrested Silvana for the crime. Silvana quickly confessed, insisting that they would have killed Leonora if they were in her shoes. When asked what she meant, Silvana confessed that Leonora had discovered her inappropriate relationship with a student and was blackmailing her. When Leonora discovered that Silvana had cut the funding to her clubs, she threatened to tell everyone and have Silvana fired. Silvana panicked and attacked Leonora, dumping her tied up body in the glacial lagoon and leaving her to die of hypothermia. She then returned to the crime scene and removed the ropes so it looked like an accident. In court, Judge Emerson sentenced Silvana to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Connor asked the player to accompany him in taking pictures of the parliament building for his blog. When the pair arrived, they found a satchel and searched through it. Upon doing so, they found documents which they sent to Anya for analysis. Anya confirmed that they were presidential documents which revealed Laufar planned to increase the tax in Reykjavík by an alarming amount. The pair then spoke to Laufar about this who laughed and told them to mind their own business. Meanwhile, the player met Riya who revealed that she was engaged to Anthony, the Head of Forensics. Riya then decided that the trio should head to the glacial lagoon to admire the natural beauty of the country. There, they found a torn card which revealed the team had organized a surprise welcome party for the player. Later on, the player attended the party and met Spencer and Penelope. Logan then gifted the player a badge of the agency and welcomed them to the team, informing them that they were heading to Dublin, Ireland, to oversee security at a local pride parade. Summary Victim *'Leonora Makansdottir' (found floating in icy waters) Murder Weapon *'Icy Water' Killer *'Silvana Lindarsdottir' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect eats skyr. *The suspect knows Icelandic history. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect eats skyr. *The suspect knows Icelandic history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect eats skyr. *The suspect knows Icelandic history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect eats skyr. *The suspect knows Icelandic history. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats skyr. *The suspect knows Icelandic history. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer eats skyr. *The killer knows Icelandic history. *The killer has AB- blood. *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jökulsárlón Lagoon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Block, Floating Bag; New Suspect: Argeir Elbergsson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Examine Ice Block. (Result: White Sample) *Analyze White Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats skyr) *Examine Floating Bag. (Result: Postcard) *Analyze Postcard. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Reykjavík University) *Investigate Reykjavík University. (Clues: Faded Badge, Locked Book) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Principal's Name; New Suspect: Silvana Lindarsdottir) *Question Silvana on the student's death. *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Yearbook Photos Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Girl Identified; New Suspect: Diana Larsdottir) *Speak to Diana about her fellow student's death. *Ask Argeir how he found the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Icelandic Parliament Building. (Clues: Locked Phone, Document Folder, Hedge Trimmings) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Screensaver; New Suspect: Mikael Hartgivsson) *Question Mikael about the victim visiting the building. (Attribute: Mikael eats skyr) *Examine Document Folder. (Result: Presidential Seal; New Suspect: Laufar Arndorsson) *Speak to Laufar about Leonora's death. (Attribute: Laufar eats skyr) *Examine Hedge Trimmings. (Result: Defaced Book) *Analyze Defaced Book. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Icelandic history; New Crime Scene: Main Stairway) *Investigate Main Stairway. (Clues: Cut-Up Carboard, Faded Card) *Examine Cut-Up Carboard. (Result: Carboard Cut Out) *Confront Diana about cutting the victim's carboard cut out up. (Attribute: Diana has a cold, eats skyr and knows Icelandic history) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Proposed Budget Cuts) *Confront Silvana about cutting funding for Leonora's clubs. (Attribute: Silvano has a cold, eats skyr and knows Icelandic history) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bench. (Clues: Broken Frame, Torn Flyer, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Old Photo) *Ask Argeir about the old photo. (Attribute: Argeir has a cold, eats skyr and knows Icelandic history) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (06:00:00) *Confront Mikael about the victim knowing his phone number. (Attribute: Mikael has a cold and knows Icelandic history) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Confront Laufar about the sign. (Attribute: Laufar knows Icelandic history) *Investigate Iceberg. (Clues: Frayed Rope, Victim's Watch) *Examine Frayed Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Fur) *Analyze Fur. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Gone Rogue (1/5). (1 star) Gone Rogue (1/5) *Ask Connor what he needs. *Investigate Icelandic Parliament Building. (Clue: Satchel) *Examine President's Satchel. (Result: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (05:00:00) *Speak to Laufar about raising tax. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Meet Riya Laghari. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Jökulsárlón Lagoon. (Clue: Cut Card) *Examine Cut Card. (Result: Party Initiation; New Quasi-Suspect: Logan Jones) *Be welcomed to the team by Logan. (Reward: The Global Protection Agency Badge) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Western Europe (Josh)